


Here Be Dragons

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: subtext!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Here Be Dragons

Hakkai shook the map open and spread it out on Jeep's bonnet. "Hmm," he murmured, frowning.

"Hmmm, _what_?" Sanzo demanded.

Hakkai waved a vague, apologetic hand. "We, er, seem to have left the map," he explained, smiling brightly.

"You mean we're _lost_?" Sanzo asked – each word a clearly enunciated accusation. He turned on Gojyo. "You're useless! The only thing you had to do was fucking map read and-"

Hakkai coughed. "We're not lost."

"Hunh?" Gojyo, who'd been firing himself up for a shouting match with Sanzo, instead found himself echoing the priest's surprised grunt.

"We took this route-" Hakkai traced a finger along the map, following the clear line of a road "-because you-" he flicked a glance in Sanzo's direction "-said you didn't want to waste time on the, er, 'scenic' route I suggested."

"Yeah? So what?"

Hakkai raised his hands, palms uppermost and shrugged. "We've run out of road."

Goku jumped down from the rock he'd been sitting on, munching an apple, and pointed. "Then what's _that_?"

Gojyo laughed. "The monkey's got a point, Hakkai. That's definitely _road_."

For a second or two, the four of them contemplated the smooth stretch of grey tarmac that wound neatly across the plain ahead of them.

"Yes," Hakkai was forced to agree, "it is. But it's not marked on the map."

"Tha's stupid," Goku declared, tossing his apple core away into the bushes. "Why's it not marked? It's a good road. Better than most of th' ones we've been on."

"Yeah - my ass is still bruised from that damn mountain pass!" Gojyo complained, rubbing his backside through his jeans. "This one's gonna be a luxury after that."

"But-" Hakkai objected hurriedly, "We have no idea where it goes. It could lead anywhere."

"What's the alternative?" Sanzo asked, wearily. "Back-tracking?"

"It would be sensible-"

"Stuff sensible!" Gojyo cried. "I vote straight on. Goku?"

"Yeah – straight on! C'mon, Sanzo – it'll be fun!"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "_Fun_? You think rushing headlong into god knows what is fun?"

"Yeah!" Goku tugged on his sleeve. "I like surprises ... an' ya never know - it might turn out ta be th' fastest way ta where ya wanna be anyway!"

"Going back the way we came'd be deathly boring," Gojyo nodded. "C'mon you guys – live a little!"

"Idiots!" Sanzo whapped his fan down on Gojyo's head then Goku's before turning to Hakkai. "What do you think?"

Hakkai smiled. "I think I know when I'm beaten, Sanzo."

"Fine," Sanzo grunted. He stalked over to Jeep, opened the passenger door and got in. "Just remember, this wasn't _my_ idea, right?"  



End file.
